Friendship Lasts Forever
by Alera33
Summary: When Soul and (Name) go to the DWMA Soul becomes popular while (Name) is quiet and feels alone. What will happen? Reader Insert.


_*Flashback*_

" _Can I play too?" (Name)'s little six year old self asked._

" _Yup!" Seven year old Soul Evans said to her from his place on the bench. She climbed up next to him and they warmed up on the piano with an old song called Heart and Soul. Soul played the bottom part while (Name) played the top. They then went on to play harder pieces like Clair de Lune._

" _(Name)," Soul started with a sad look on his face after they finished. "I'm never gonna be as good as Wes… I don't even know if I should try anymore."_

" _Soul you're amazing! Of course you'll be as good as Wes someday!" (Name) smiled at him brightly._

" _You're right (Name)! I just need to practice even harder!" He said with determination in his eyes and turned back to the piano._

" _Wait! We need to get lunch first," she said, pulling Soul away from the piano._

 _(Name) had been with the Evans since she was three years old. She has known them since she was born since their parents were best friends, but it all changed when (Name)'s parents were killed. No one really knows why they were killed, it was all sort of a mystery. The only thing they did know was that they were killed by witches. (Name) had seen the entire thing happen before her eyes. Since that day, she was never really the same. Only when (Name) was around her best friend, Soul did she really act normal and expressed her true feelings._

 _*End of Flashback*_

*Four Years Later*

"(Name), I just can't be here anymore. I can't stand trying to live up to his legacy." Soul looked sadly at the ground from his place on his bed before looking back at (Name) who was on a chair in front of him. "So I have to leave. I found out that I can turn into a weapon and there's this place called Death Weapon Meister Academy. They can teach me how to use my power and how to fight." (Name) stayed silent while he was talking.

'He probably doesn't want me to go with him,' she thought sadly.

"I was wondering (Name), if you wanted to go with me?" Soul asked his best friend hopefully.

"Yes!" (Name) yelled, scared that he was going to leave her behind. She threw herself on top of him and hugged him tightly as they lay on the bed. They laid there for awhile planning out how they were going to do this without getting caught. (Name) didnt want to leave the Evan's, but if it made Soul happy then that's all that mattered to her. He was all that she had left.

"Come on (Name)! Hurry up!" Soul yelled quietly to the (H/C) female. They both had their backpacks over their shoulders, their former house growing smaller in the distance. Anxiety was felt between the two of them, desperately wanting to get away but also not wanting to get caught. This caused Soul to become more harsh than usual, but (Name) didn't mind. She understood that he was just scared and wanted a fresh start.

It was the dead of night and they were barely able to see anything. (Name) grabbed Soul's hand for comfort and so she wouldn't stumble.

The Evan's had always told her and Soul to never go outside at night without a grown up but that warning never entered either of their minds until they faced the dangers head on.

"Ahh!" (Name) screamed as she was grabbed from behind. Her hand was ripped from Soul's.

"Stop!" He yelled. "Leave her alone!" Soul charged the drunken man and tried to grab (Name) but the man pulled her out of his reach.

Knowing that this could get bad very quickly, Soul called upon the weapon he knew was inside of him. He had not fully grasped how to do it but in this time of need, his body complied with his request and changed his arm into a scythe blade. Again, Soul charged at the man and lightly cut his leg to get him to release (Name). Throughout this whole endeavor, she was yelling for Soul, scared for her life but mostly his.

After Soul cutting his leg, the man dropped (Name) and Soul was about to charge the man again, angry that he had touched his precious (Name) but she stopped him.

"Soul, let's leave right now." Soul stopped and glared at the man. He jumped back in fright, Soul's red eyes flashing in the light made him look like a demon along with his scythe arm. He changed his arm back and wrapped his arm around (Name)'s waist and pulled her to him as they made their way to the DWMA, glaring at anyone who happened to look their way. Ready to look and be like a demon again if it was for (Name). They crawled their way up the long stairs, both fatigued from getting no sleep but they eventually made their way to the top.

Only to find that they couldn't get in right now. Soul kicked the door in irritation. (Name) pulled him into an archway of sorts.

"We'll just rest here until someone lets us in," she said in a cheery but exhausted voice. Soul sighed but agreed and sat on the floor. (Name) pulled a blanket that she brought with her and laid it on the ground for them to lay on. Soul laid down first, using his bag as a pillow then pulled (Name) down to rest her head on his chest. They slept soundly like that until morning when someone found them there.

(Name) and Soul had been at the DWMA for awhile. (Name) had turned out to be a meister so she could actually do something and Soul had gotten a lot better at becoming a weapon. Their instructor had told them to find someone who was compatible with their soul wavelength so the could eventually find a partner. (Name) immediately looked to Soul to see if he wanted to try with her but he was already surrounded by many other meisters. As soon as the came here, Soul had become popular and started having this 'cool' personality that he only showed

when they were around other people. (Name) could tell that he did this to protect himself and to try to fit in but it bothered her. (Name) however, was never one of the popular people. She only ever talked to Soul, which annoyed people and she seemed almost emotionless. She didn't want Soul to think that she was clingy, as some of the other students had said about her, so she never went over to him. And he never came to her. Nobody else did either. She was all alone. All over again.

(Name) went home from the DWMA early as she wasn't needed there. She sat at the piano that she and Soul had bought after first coming here. At first, Soul didn't want it. It was a reminder of his brother and what he had left behind. But (Name) reminded him of all the wonderful memories they had made playing on the piano. A few tears leaked out of her eyes. She didn't want to leave Soul but he was going to get a meister that wasn't her and leave her all alone. She heard the door open and quickly wiped away the small amount of tears and went and sat on the couch to talk to Soul probably about his new meister. Soul entered the living room and plopped down on the couch, resting his head on (Name)'s lap. The two were silent for awhile (Name) playing with Soul's hair as she knew he loved when she did and him lying there silently with his eyes closed in contentment.

"I don't know about you," Soul broke the silence. "But I couldn't find anyone who matched my wavelength." (Name) just sat there in silence.

"Did you find anyone?"

"No," she said simply. Soul sat up, looking at (Name) in confusion and worry.

"(Name), what's wrong?" He asked, taking one of her hands in his. (Name) just stared at the ground in sadness for awhile.

"I don't want to leave you…" She mumbled quietly. Soul's eyes widened in realization.

"(Name), I'm never going to leave you."

"But you're going have a different meister than me. I saw all these meisters that were surrounding you. I know you're going to pick one of them." Soul gave a small chuckle.

"The only reason why I was with all those other meisters is because I couldn't get through all of them to you. And when I did you were gone. I will always pick you no matter what anyone else says." (Name)'s eyes widened and she looked at him.

"Really?"

"Yeah come on my beautiful meister," he said earning a small blush from her as he stood up and held out his hand to her.

"We haven't even tried to match our soul wavelengths yet," she said in slight confusion.

"It doesn't matter. I already know that you're the one."


End file.
